


We are friends

by Prephilo



Category: Ford v Ferrari
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prephilo/pseuds/Prephilo
Summary: Warning：婚内出轨。Peter Miles第一人称。无意冒犯任何人。
Relationships: Carroll Shelby/Ken Miles
Kudos: 20





	We are friends

**Author's Note:**

> English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238611

  
  
Shelby叔叔是我爸爸的朋友。  
他们会花很长时间在一起，因为他们总有那么多事情要谈：关于比赛，关于赛车，关于工厂和公司的很多琐事。他们觉得我不懂，或者我懂不懂并不是很重要，所以他们并不避讳在我面前交谈。  
叫他们把悬挂再减轻五十磅！  
但车体的强度会承受不了碰撞，Miles。我们要造的不是一枚自杀式导弹。  
行，让我来。  
爸爸提起工具箱走向原型车，工厂里的其他人都停下手里的活，很像电视剧里那些在国王发怒时却不敢吭声的大臣。这时候Shelby叔叔就会挥挥手，让大家别盯着看，他不是每一次都同意爸爸的观点，但他总是那个给爸爸一次尝试的机会的人。  
“你觉得爸爸会成功吗，Shelby叔叔？”  
我问他。Shelby叔叔递给我一瓶冰可乐，对我耸耸肩。  
“至少在这辆车上，我愿意相信他。”  
“因为你没有其他可以信任的人了吗？”  
“我有很多信任的人。”Shelby叔叔摸摸我的头，爸爸也喜欢这样做，“不过你得知道，完全信任一个人是很危险的，更多情况下，我只会在某些方面上给予他人信任。做一个正直而诚实的人，Pete，但不要对所有人都诚实。”  
“那么你有多信任我爸爸呢？”我问他。  
Shelby叔叔把啤酒瓶放在嘴边，我看到他墨镜下的脸颊动了动，像是一个微笑。他的镜片上反射着还没上漆的白色车身。  
“就像你爸爸信任我一样。”  
我点点头，模糊地意识到这句回答应该代表他们两人的关系很好。我爸爸很容易相信别人，他喝多了波本威士忌后，经常跟我说，他很后悔因为看到征兵广告就去参军了。战争没有什么荣誉可言，只是一些人为了活下来，去杀死另外一些人。这时他的眼神会突然黯淡下来，然后妈妈就会把他扶进浴室，用一块毯子披在他肩上。  
你需要一些直觉。爸爸点着我的太阳穴。杀手本能。  
我不想杀掉什么人。  
这是关于赛车。如果你不想击败别人，你就不会获得胜利。本能会帮助你在轮对轮的抗争中幸存下来，会让你在入弯时选择更晚刹车，全凭理性是没法成为好的赛车手的。  
好的。我知道他喝醉了喜欢喋喋不休，就像他找不到自己的茶叶时会端着水壶在房间里乱转。但你跟我说过，开车需要头脑。  
没错。你得规划好对轮胎和刹车的使用，看清楚对手的策略，就像一场狩猎……有时你在逃，有时你在追逐。你很孤独，在车里只有你一个人，但你必须得相信那些坐在维修区的家伙，相信他们在进站时不会犯错，相信你可以把性命托付给你屁股下快要燃烧起来的可怜的生物……你一定得是个非常盲目，非常愚蠢的笨蛋，才干得出这样的事。  
可我就是爱上了这样一个又瞎又蠢的笨蛋，亲爱的。  
妈妈走过来，亲吻着爸爸的脸颊。Peter要睡了，他明天还得上学。  
我不能陪爸爸去工厂了吗？我问妈妈。  
不行。妈妈坚定地回绝了我。等到暑假，你可以想呆多久，就呆多久。  
我沮丧地耷下肩膀。爸爸用手指点着我，他的确醉得不轻。  
你……要记住，你得听Mollie的话。她总是对的。  
我觉得，既然爸爸愿意信任Shelby叔叔，那么Shelby叔叔，应该也很信任爸爸吧。  
  
就像妈妈承诺的那样，夏天到来之后，我可以在工厂里呆到很晚才回家，甚至可以陪爸爸过夜。尽管福特公司给爸爸开出了200美元的日薪，但妈妈还是在工作存钱。她说，不能把家庭财政交给男人来管理，男人都是些永远只会追逐刺激的幼稚鬼。  
我说，妈妈，那我呢？  
你也是。妈妈关掉煤气，笑起来。所以你能帮我给你爸爸带去这些吗？  
我打开篮子，看到一些三明治和饮料。去工厂之前我得给Shelby叔叔打个电话，这样他才好提前来车站接我。你很难用电话联系上我爸爸，因为他总是在忙，根本听不见办公室的铃声。没人能在他工作时让他离开。Shelby叔叔给我买了冰激淋，但我没来得及在店里吃完，他就发现自己快赶不上约好的会面时间了。  
“我让店员给你装在纸杯里，你在车上慢慢吃。”  
Shelby叔叔赶紧跑去结账，我看着冰激淋球被倒进纸杯，几种不同的色彩慢慢融合在一起。我问，“有什么事这么着急？”  
“我们准备订购一批新的传动轴，得向制造商明确规格和材料。”  
“会遇到什么状况吗？”  
我坐上副驾驶，尽管很晒，但我还是喜欢Shelby叔叔的这辆眼镜蛇，而且他从来不会敷衍我，不管我问他什么问题。  
“尺寸和材质必须要符合规格，不然赛会会直接把我们踢出去。”  
我点点头，猜到Shelby叔叔大概又会试图在规则内寻找能让车变得更快的手段。比赛最重要的并不是遵守规则，而是谁能触碰规则的底线，又不会撞到护墙上。车在红灯前停下，和我们并排的是一辆红色野马。  
“你想要那辆车吗？”Shelby叔叔问我。  
“不，我不想。”我摇头，“爸爸说它就是台四座的捷豹E-Type，脸被切掉了一半，还直接撞上了门板。”  
Shelby叔叔大笑起来，说：“Peter，你知道美国车的灵魂是什么吗？”  
我摇摇头，Shelby叔叔弯起嘴角，露出小孩子恶作剧的表情，慢慢把油门踩到底，让引擎发出狂暴的啸叫。  
“美国车的灵魂！”  
他在4.3升福特引擎的咆哮中扯着嗓子大喊：  
“是V8引擎！”  
我们又笑了一会儿，看着那辆满载着高中生的野马在后视镜里被远远抛下。Shelby叔叔很少超速，除非情绪十分激动。实际上我知道的赛车手们在公路上开车都非常平稳。他们不会动不动甩尾漂移，拉下手刹让轮胎发出尖叫，这只是些小花招，真正的技术在于操控，在于精确和细腻，在于熟练之上的勇敢。Shelby叔叔很快把车挂到三档，悠哉而顺滑地沿着道路前进。  
“不过你爸爸说的对。”风吹起Shelby叔叔的头发，“美国人不懂得怎么制造跑车。”  
“为什么这么说？”我问，“你不是美国人吗？”  
“野马只是迎合市场的需求而已。”他蹙起眉头，“在美国，车不过是工具。家庭需要空间，于是我们就造出了四门轿车；年轻人需要廉价又能吸引女孩的车，于是我们给它喷上了花哨的颜色。实用主义剥夺了工业设计的想象力，所以我们没有法拉利，也没有保时捷，没有能代表美国人的真正的跑车。你见过Lacocca，我欣赏他的不是他作为销售经理的能力，而是他作为汽车人的浪漫。”  
“浪漫？”  
“他想要一辆真正的跑车，即便他现在还不知道应该怎么做。他想要一辆有品格，有灵魂，有秉性，有故事的车。现在我和你爸爸，就在为这辆车书写它的故事。你应该为你爸爸感到骄傲，他是个伟大的人。”  
说这些话的时候，Shelby叔叔看起来比我更自豪。我知道爸爸很厉害，但听到其他人如此热烈的赞誉，你很难不涌起一股澎湃的情绪，好像自己与某些更伟大的东西产生了联系，哪怕我除了给他们带几个三明治外并没有额外的奉献。  
  
在工厂，Shelby叔叔允许我碰所有不重要的东西，以及经过技师的允许后碰那些重要的东西，他们也偶尔会让我帮忙递一些工具，假如当时没有比我离工具箱更近的人。我经常听到争执，一般是我爸爸开的头，但没人会担心。我们都知道他很容易生气，但只要Shelby叔叔在场，他不会吵闹很久，除了我家门口草坪上打架那次。我知道Shelby叔叔也有爱赌气，很幼稚的一面，有相同气质的人往往会彼此吸引，聚集在一块儿，Shelby-American就是这样一支团队。  
我很喜欢这些人。他们是真正的在过一种生活。  
Shelby叔叔谈生意，而我爸爸倒在办公室打盹的时候，我可以找Phil伯伯——他们叫他“老爹”，尽管他的年纪和我爸爸并没有差多少——借来纸笔打发时间。如果说工厂里的人对我爸爸有些忌惮，那么对Phil就可以说是完全的亲切和尊敬了，所以我也通常只叫他的名字。Gurney叔叔和Phil关系更好，虽然用我爸爸的话说，“美国佬想找老爹对我的车下咒”。Gurney比他们要年轻，Shelby叔叔说，Gurney一直想打败我爸爸，而且他认为很有可能，不过是因为我爸爸的确上年纪了，但Gurney还有更多时间。Gurney不知道怎么和我相处，他试图对我友善，实际上他并不怎么情愿，而且我也不希望爸爸被打败。我还记得柳树泉比赛之后，开着15号车的Gurney如何对我们露出那种，“杀手本能”的眼神。  
所有车手都想打败彼此，我不介意他一直用那样的眼神看我们。  
天色更晚一些，红色的落霞沉积在地平线上，Shelby叔叔让没有要紧工作的技师们回家过国庆，但负责研发测试的几名工程师都留了下来。Shelby叔叔要我赶紧回家，免得妈妈担心。我看向爸爸，但这次爸爸没有替我求情。  
车的前部太不稳定了。爸爸叉着腰，用起子敲了敲车头的扰流板。你得找到更多抓地力，不然她会像喷气式飞机一样直接起飞。  
Shelby叔叔弯腰摸了摸我的头。  
嘿，Peter。你瞧，我们遇到了一些困难，所以我们得静下心来想办法，就像你碰到做不出的题目时，不希望被打扰一样。所以你能不能给我们一点时间？礼拜天我可以带你兜风。  
我并不需要他带我兜风，不过我能理解他的心情，虽然我可以安静到让他们以为我从未来过。有时候你得给这些大人一点空间。他让Lacocca开车送我回车站，因为福特公司的副总裁也需要赶飞机。Lacocca给我讲了很多他做销售时的故事，有奇怪癖好的主顾，难缠的上司，直到他讲到一个关于脱衣舞女郎的笑话，他才回想起来，我不是什么来检查工程进度的大老板，而是一个十四岁的男孩。  
“抱歉，刚才那个笑话有些不合时宜。”他握着方向盘，眼神尴尬，只好紧盯着前方路面。这样也不错，至少可以降低出车祸的几率。  
“我不介意。”我说，“其实你什么都不说，也没有关系。”  
他忽然松了口气，把车靠边停下，摇下车窗，点了支烟。  
“抱歉。”他弹掉烟灰，看着我，“我有些太累了。”  
“我看得出来。你们每个人都很累。”  
“谢谢。”  
他嗓子有些嘶哑。抽烟不是好习惯。之后我们安静地度过了十几分钟，直到夜色超过了我们的车。  
“你可以自己回家吗？”Lacocca还是有些担心。他觉得自己必须得照顾好手下工程师的孩子。  
“车站离我家很近。你还有飞机要赶，不是吗？”  
“是的。”  
他低头看了一眼手表，和我道别。上车时他还回头看了我一眼，我向他挥手，表示一切都好。我在车站坐了一会儿，忽然想起自己忘掉了一样非常重要的东西。  
公交车停在我的面前，司机冲我大喊：  
“你到底要不要上车？！”  
“抱歉！”  
我连忙向工厂的方向跑去。我居然把装三明治的篮子落在工厂了，这是妈妈的嘱咐，也是我为爸爸和Shelby叔叔能做的为数不多的事。我得把篮子带回家去。  
  
回到工厂的时候，天色已经完全黑了，我猜可能是晚上九点钟左右。门还开着，但只有几盏长明灯，发出黄色的光芒。我蹑手蹑脚地走进门，看到办公室那边还有人影在走动。应该是爸爸和Shelby叔叔，他们总是留到最后的人。  
Phil不在，Gurney显然也离开了。我搜寻了一遍自己有可能遗漏的角落，终于在靠近办公室的一张机床下看到了篮子。这里离办公室很近，我能听到他们俩说话的声音。  
Ken。你就不能稍微安静一会儿吗。  
你可以想点什么办法让我闭嘴。爸爸听起来并不是真的生气，甚至有些笑意。来啊，你知道你有这个本事。  
对我可怜的心脏瓣膜好一点。  
他们停止交谈，只有很细碎的窸窣声，以及一些文具碰撞的动静。我探出头，找到了一扇没有关严实的玻璃窗，把百叶窗扒开一道缝隙。有那么几秒我甚至没弄明白他们在干什么。爸爸坐在办公桌上，工作服被扯掉半边袖子，露出消瘦的肩膀和一截腰。Shelby叔叔正在解开自己的衬衫纽扣，他们两个的嘴唇贴在一块，这就是他们停止交谈的原因。  
我背靠窗户，沿着墙壁滑坐在地上。我听到爸爸发出一些声音，这是我从来没听过的声音，不管是他和妈妈在一起，还是他坐在驾驶席上，都不会发出的声音。我被吓坏了。我惊觉自己看到了一些不该看的东西，但我甚至没来得及思考这一切是否正确。我抓起篮子向门外跑去，可是我的手在发抖。我没跑两步，篮子就掉在地上，在空旷寂静的工厂里，这动静听起来就像原子弹爆炸。  
我僵住了。我听到爸爸在问是什么声音。  
得了吧。我出去看看。  
Shelby叔叔从台阶上走下来。他的耳朵很好使，即便他已经很久没有参加过正式比赛了。他没什么犹豫就走向我掉下篮子的方向。我大气都不敢喘。  
皮鞋在我面前停下。Shelby叔叔揭开防水布，这次他没有戴墨镜，我从他的眼睛里看到了和我一样的恐惧和诧异。  
我向他摇头。  
他回头看了一眼办公室。百叶窗后面，爸爸正在把手臂塞进衣袖。  
Carroll！别告诉我有老鼠进来了。  
Shelby叔叔把防水布放下，甚至特意拉得更严实，免得有人看到我的脚。  
但愿不是。他听起来很镇定。我没看到老鼠跑过的痕迹，应该是风吹倒了什么东西。  
我可不想因为一根被老鼠咬坏的皮带撞车。  
爸爸还在抱怨，但他丝毫没有怀疑Shelby叔叔的话。是的，他很信任Shelby叔叔。他总是很容易信任。  
回头让Phil添置一些老鼠药。  
Shelby叔叔说着，慢慢走向爸爸。我看到爸爸抬起眼睛看着他，开始微笑。不是对妈妈许下承诺时的那种微笑，是充满依赖和信任的，知道自己可以任性妄为的笑脸。Shelby叔叔扶住爸爸的胳膊，他的动作有些迟疑，因为他知道我在看着这一切。但爸爸不知道。他们在我面前接吻，拥抱，像一对真正的爱人一样摇晃着身体。我知道自己应该走了。  
  
我不知道自己是怎么走回车站，又是怎么回到家里的。妈妈看到我手里的篮子，猜到了其中一半缘由。我说我走得累了，便回到房间，把自己埋进枕头。  
他们在完成一件很伟大的事。我知道。我知道。  
我克制不住地想要流泪。我不知道Shelby叔叔和爸爸这样已经有多久了，但今天绝对不是第一次。我知道没有什么人能阻断他们两个的联系，他们需要彼此，Shelby叔叔把自己无法完成的心愿托付给了爸爸，而爸爸也借助Shelby叔叔的支持得以实现梦想。  
我想看到爸爸获胜的样子。我想看到一辆真正的，代表美国灵魂的跑车。  
他们因为一项伟大的事业与彼此结合。  
我又掉了一会儿眼泪，不是因为我想哭，只是因为一旦开始哭起来，人没法立马止住。我相信爸爸是一个诚实的人，我也相信Shelby叔叔是一个诚实的人，只是你没法对所有人都绝对诚实。今晚Shelby叔叔保护了我和爸爸，保护了两个家庭，用对情人撒谎的方式。而我也想不出他还有什么更好的解决办法。  
可这不会影响他们的伟大。不会影响胜利的伟大。  
我必须相信，就像个盲目而愚蠢的笨蛋，去相信他们投身的事业，去相信他们为之所做的一切，都是可以被谅解的。  
所以我没有生Shelby叔叔的气，即便在那之后，在爸爸当着我们所有人的面撞出赛道之后，他再也没有勇气去见我妈妈一面，我也没有生气。我知道他不该对此负责。爸爸知道坐进一辆时速两百英里的车里可能发生些什么。我们都知道。  
他站在我面前，手捧鲜花。他正在筹措自己的语言，虽然他可以向无数人演讲和推销，但现在他找不到任何能说的话。  
他说，“Peter，你爸爸是……是……”  
我也很想哭，但我必须比他更坚强。我说：  
“他是你的朋友。”  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
